


the cold never bothered me anyway

by andidmarryyouharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry is sad, M/M, Winter, harry is happy, louis is literally jack frost okay, louis makes harry happy, nick grimshaw is a dick so yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andidmarryyouharry/pseuds/andidmarryyouharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know everything, Harry Styles.” the boy says with a wink, and then he tugs on Harry’s sleeve. “C’mon, let’s go exploring!” He skips away, and Harry follows, pulling his strap a little tighter over his shoulder.</p><p>Harry stumbles upon a boy who quite literally might be Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the cold never bothered me anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I always saw pictures of Louis as Jack Frost but I never saw any fics about it so I decided to fill that void :D (ps. this is supposed to be somewhere in England but i've never actually been there so i have no idea what it's like or if it even has a pond)  
> Big big thank you to Nada for reading over this and being super sweet about it! :D you can find her on twitter at @holdloucloser :D  
> I hope you enjoy this :D

It’s 5:02 pm on a Friday afternoon, and Harry Styles is miserable. He shuffles his papers, plonking them into his desk drawer, and slides his chair back and his head into his hands.

“Harry?” Niall sticks his head into Harry’s cubicle. “Me and Zayn are going out for drinks, you in?”

Harry really should go out with Niall, he’s just been going home and watching bad tv lately. But Celebrity Big Brother is on tonight, and he always watches it.

“Sorry Ni, but maybe next week? I’m just not feeling up for it.” He watches Niall’s face fall, like it’s been doing so often.

“This isn’t about Nick, is it? Coz you know we all think he’s a massive dick.” Harry just laughs and shakes his head, but it is about Nick. It’s all been about Nick, ever since Harry walked in on a certain situation that was not meant to be happening without Harry there. And certainly not with Aiden from accounting.

“Nah mate, I’ve actually got a bit of a headache. Next week for sure though! Promise.” Niall still looks unsure, but he just chuckles and makes Harry promise the pints are on him next time. Harry agrees, and Niall looks a bit more satisfied. He’s off, and Harry hears his raucous laughter as he and Zayn leave the office.

Harry’s packing up himself, sliding his books into his leather sack, and heading home for the night. He locks the office door, waving goodbye to their doorman. He’s about two blocks of the way home when he feels his boots start to slide on black ice. Scrambling to find something, Harry attempts to grab a mailbox, but misses miserably and ends up slipping.

And while he’s laying on his back on the patch of ice, laughter pierces the air. Harry’s upset that someone’s laughing instead of helping him, but that’s life, innit? Nobody ever bothers to help you when you need it most. Harry sits up, the wool of his gloves catching on the ice, and peered up. A boy is perched on the top of a lamppost, his head thrown back in a fit of laughter. Between wondering how the hell the boy got up there and watching the way the sunlight filters through the tips of the boy’s silver hair, Harry forgets to be mad.

“Why are you laughing?” Harry mumbles, standing up and jamming his books back into his bag.

“Pretty impressive fall mate, wouldn’t you say so yourself?” The boy asks, still chuckling. Harry rolls his eyes, irritation rising in his chest, and starts to walk away towards his flat, only to hear a shout. He turns around only to see the boy shimmying down the lamppost.

“Wait, Harry Styles! Wait for me!” The boy calls as he runs towards Harry, nimbly skating over the large ice patch that had been Harry’s downfall.

“I’m sorry for laughing at you.” The boy says, his hands stroking Harry’s sweater. “It’s just, you fell down like a baby deer taking their first steps! Not that I’ve ever seen that in real life, you know, just like on the tv and stuff.” Harry rolls his eyes, and tugs his sweater out of the boys hands. The boy immediately latches back on and pleads “Please don’t be mad at me, Harry Styles! It was cute!”

“How do you know my name?” Harry asks, attempting to ignore the fact that this is the first time someone’s called him cute since Nick, and Nick was nowhere near as pretty as this guy. “I mean, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around?”

“I know everything, Harry Styles.” the boy says with a wink, and then he tugs on Harry’s sleeve. “C’mon, let’s go exploring!” He skips away, and Harry follows, pulling his strap a little tighter over his shoulder. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but it’s the first thing he’s really wanted to do in a while.

****

The boy stops outside of a bakery, and he’s gazing longingly at the pastries through the window when Harry catches up to him, almost out of breath.

“Are we going in, or?” He pants, and the boy turns to him.

“You’re going in.” And the boy has the most mischievous look on his face. “Get me a milkshake.”

“A milkshake?! Mate, it’s literally ten degrees out here, are you su-”

“Vanilla. With a cherry on top.” Harry’s not going to do it. “Pleeeeease, Harry Styles? I know you’re going to.” Harry’s still not going to do it. “I reaaaally want one, but I’ve been banned from this shop, and you’re really nice, so please?” Harry’s going to do it.

“I don’t buy milkshakes for strangers.” Harry states, crossing his arms over his chest.

“But I’m not a stranger,” the boy says, looking almost distraught. “You’re like my bestest friend ever!”

“Please, mate. I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh, Lord, I haven’t introduced myself. Where have my manners got to? ‘M Louis. It’s French for Louis.” Louis smirks, and Harry can’t help but grin as well.

 

Harry buys two milkshakes, and ignores the weird look from the barista. He regrets it until he’s sees the look on Louis’ face.

“Harry! We match!” Louis cries, gleefully accepting his milkshake and sucking down on the straw, emptying more than Harry would’ve thought possible.

Harry’s regret comes back strong a block down, when he’s absolutely freezing, inside and out. But he thinks it’s kind of worth it just to see the smile stuck on Louis’ face.

 

“So, uh, Louis. Where’re you from?” Harry asks as they pass the park. They’re pretty far away from Harry’s flat now, but he doesn’t regret it one bit.

“Is that supposed to be some sort of corny pick up line, Harry Styles?” Louis quips. 

“Um, not really. I was just, sort of, wondering, because I’ve never seen you around.” Harry stutters. Louis’ face morphs into a strange expression, but before Harry can blink, it’s back to it’s normal smirking self.

“I don’t really live anywhere, I guess,” Louis says, “I mean, I just kind of come and go with the seasons.” Harry opens his mouth to ask why, but Louis just hops over to Harry and lays a single finger upon Harry’s lips.

“Shhhh. No more questions, okay?” Louis asks, and of course Harry agrees, because he’s talking to Louis, and how could he not? Louis smiles, and skips a little bit, then slows down, shuffling his shoes on the ground. They’re Vans, Harry notices. Little white ones with smiley faces drawn on the toes.

****

A couple blocks down, Harry pulls out his iPhone to check the time. 6:07 pm. He’s missed 7 minutes of the episode so far, but he’s sure he can see it online if need be. He’s in no hurry to get home.

“What’s that?” Louis asks, cocking his head, seemingly confused. Harry falters, unsure of how to explain it.

“Well, it’s a.. phone, er, you like use it to.. like call people to tell them where you are?” Harry tries to explain, his arms moving around as if he could explain with motions.

“Why would you call me if I’m standing right here?”

“Well, uh, that’s not exactly how it works... you call people who are far away.”

Harry blinked, and suddenly Louis is standing across the street.

“Like this far away?” Harry is beyond confused about how Louis got over there so fast, but continues on like nothing unusual is happening.

“No, like when they.. can’t hear you from where you are, I guess?”

Louis appears next to Harry, and bursts into peals of laughter.

“What?” asks Harry, slightly affronted.

“I know what a phone is, Harry Styles, don’t be daft. I even know that that,” Louis said, pointing to the object in question. “is an iPhone. I was just wondering why it’s so long. Is there something wrong with it?”

“Oh. Well, uh, it’s an iPhone 5s, so it’s bigger than the 4s? It’s new.” Harry stuttered.

“Shame that I miss such exciting things while I’m traveling, isn’t it?” Louis hops onto a brick wall, his feet swinging back and forth. Harry opens his mouth to ask where he was last, but Louis seems to realize what he’s asking before he can and shakes his head almost imperceptibly. Harry frowns, and Louis must see the corners of his mouth turn down slightly, because he hops off of the wall. He rises up onto his tiptoes, and cups Harry’s face in his hands.

“Hey, hey, don’t be upset, okay? It’s just that I have this secret, right? It’s not for me to tell, sorry baby.” Louis says softly, and Harry just nods. It’s not like Louis has to tell him anyways, they’ve only just met. It’s just that Harry wishes he would.

“Hey, can I show you something?” Louis asks, and Harry nods, accepting Louis’ hand.

 

They end up at the pond, which has a sheen of ice over the surface.

“Do you ever wonder where the ducks go?” Louis asks, leaning over the railing of the bridge overlooking the ice.

“The.. ducks?” Harry asks, his eyebrows knitting together.

“You know, the ducks at the pond? Where do they go when the pond freezes over?” Louis persists, nudging Harry’s arm.

“Uh, don’t they fly South?” Harry asks, remembering a documentary he saw on the National Geographic channel a couple Friday nights ago.

“Pretty sure those are geese, doofus.” Louis replies, but then concedes with a ‘maybe you’re right, it’s not like I’m a duck’. They look at the pond for a few more minutes, the cold biting at the tip of Harry’s nose.

Harry’s teeth begin to chatter, and he feels Louis sling his arm over his shoulders, but instead of the warmth the gesture is intended to create, Harry just feels colder. He shivers hard, his teeth clicking together, and Louis withdraws his arm, forcing his hand into his pocket. His face sets hard, worry lines forming between his eyebrows, and mumbles “let’s go back to town”. Harry nods, and follows Louis’ hunched figure down the street.

****

As if it wasn’t already cold enough, it begins to snow. Harry’s absolutely freezing now, but he follows Louis to a vendor’s stand that’s just about to close. 

“One hot chocolate please!” Louis chirps, and hands over a crumpled bill. When the vendor hands him the cup, he cheerfully offers it to Harry.

“That’ll help with the cold, Harry Styles!” Louis says, his smile back upon his face. Harry gratefully accepts it, and takes a sip. The melted chocolate trickles down his throat, and he can feel himself beginning to warm up slowly. Louis watches carefully, waiting for Harry’s approval. When Harry smiles at him, Louis smiles back, and Harry feels a warmth in his chest that he’s sure has nothing to do with the cocoa.

 

“Isn’t it pretty like this?” Louis asks Harry, gesturing down the street. “Right before everything begins to frost over?”

Harry peers around, but tells Louis that he prefers the frost, as it enhances the quiet beauty of the town, rather than smothering everything with a thick white layer.

Louis’ smile lights up, shining under the moonlight.

“I like it too, Harry Styles. More than you know.” He slips his hand into Harry’s mittened one. “Let’s get you home.” Harry nods, and starts to travel the path back to his small flat. He hopes Louis will stay with him, but knows that he’s not going to. They walk in silence, and when Harry reaches his porch, Louis steps onto it. He leans up slowly, and giggles right before he tilts his head up. Harry is kissing Louis, and he feels better than he has in a long time.

****

“I’m going to tell you my secret, Harry Styles.” Louis whispers, his breath ghosting Harry’s lips, causing Harry to shiver ever so slightly.

“What is it?”

“Watch this.” Louis replies, tracing his fingers on the windowpane just over Harry’s right shoulder. Harry turns his head, casting his gaze on Louis’ hand as it roams over the glass, creating patterns in the frost. But then it dawns on Harry that, no, Louis isn’t creating the patterns. He’s creating the frost.

“How..?” Harry breathes out, his breath puffing up against the window, covering Louis’ creation.

“Told you I had a secret, Harry Styles.”

“But, Louis.. how is that even possible?” Harry asks, still in wonder at the power Louis holds in his tiny hands.

“It’s sort of my gift, Harry Styles. I make the frost. I’m like a modern-day Jack Frost, I guess.” Louis offers, giggling.

“But where do you go, when it’s not wintertime?” This question seems to silence Louis, his eyes reflecting the streetlights somberly. He opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it just as fast. Louis rises onto his tiptoes and touches his cold lips to Harry’s ever so slightly. The kiss is slower than the last one, their mouths connecting in an air of sadness.

“It’s always wintertime somewhere, Harry Styles.”  And with a sad smile and a small salute, Louis vanishes into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, that's my attempt at winter fluff! i'm @tomlinsonnets on twitter :D pleasee tell me how i can improve or if you liked it in the comments below :D thanks for reading :D


End file.
